Kingdom of Käle
Kingdom of Käle The Kingdom of Käle is a puppet kingdom to Villacia in Northern Falahi. Its capital is Käle, the Gem of the North. Its inhabitants are hardy men, and loyal to the Villacian Crown. Käle's cities are built from timber and stone from the dwarven mountain ranges, and craft extraordinarily good leather and woodwork. The land is covered by a large boreal forests, full of firs and pines. It has numerous lakes, small rivers and streams dotting the landscape, which flow into the great lake of Käle. The city of Sálir has a great majority of half dwarves, which have moved from their mountains to the forests of Käle. The city of Wesá guards the forests from the threat of Zoguls, and its walls are built from great stones. Many men of Dûth have moved to Käle to take refugee from Zoguls. History Falahi and Zogulia were created as one continent, but they became separated in 14000 BD due to eruptions and tectonic activity. Men who migrated West, the ancestors of Villacians, Käleans and Duthii, landed in Farahi in 5700 BD. Ancestors of Villacians left in 5600 BD, while Duthii travelled South, and Käleans North. Käleans, like most men, settled down in the 2000s. The southern Käleans could make farms, and farm crops, while northern Käleans had to keep hunting and fishing. Käleans lived in tribes, before Lasks' annexation of Käle. Lasks II of Villacia landed in Falahi in 303, and started claiming the land for his kingdom. Käleans were soon made the subjects of Villacia, and their most loyal supporter, Eínal, was made the king of Käle. The kings of Käle held no power outside their own land, and had to answer to the king of Villacia Käleans lived rather peacefully, until the great Villacian-Zogul war started. Käle was sieged in 706 AD, and the city almost starved to death, but the siege was broken in 710 AD when Villacian forces from Villacia arrived. The city of Sálir was built in 765, when dwarves from the mountains came down to flee from the necromancer who had claimed their old halls, now called the Cursed Valley. Local Käleans also moved to the town, and the town became a centre of trade with the locals and dwarves of The Sleeper. In 1000 AD, a group of Zoguls was spotted near Wesá burning down the forests, just near the old mountain. However, a large group of Endermen were also marching from the east, presumably to destroy the Zoguls. The Enderman and Dwarven armies met at The Old Mountain, and built defenses there, against Zoguls. However, Zoguls caught the Endermen and Dwarves building, and slaughtered them. However the Zoguls realised they could not stay in the woods for long as they feared more armies, and sailed back to Zogulia. In 1064, Zoguls declared a war on Villacia, and attacked The Shield, Northeastern Villacia and Käle. The city of Wesá was taken, and would be the base of operations for Zoguls. In the climax of the war, Kälean peasant forces ambushed the Zogul Chieftain Ik-Âra, killing him and destroying his army in 1288. Wesá was reclaimed by the Kälean forces in 1291, and the war in Käle had ended, even though war still raged in Villacia. For many years to come, Käleans had to deal with Zogul raiding parties on the coasts of the lake, but nothing extraordinarily large, until in 1631, Zoguls destroyed Dûth Empire, which caused numerous desert nomad city states to declare independence. Many Duthii fled to Käle to be safe from the Zoguls. In 1634, Zoguls attacked Villacia once again, and some raiding parties are sailing to Zogulian Dûth, to raid what is left of Dûth and of course, Bullshawr and Käle.